1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with piperazine derivatives, therapeutic dosage forms including one or more of the derivatives, and methods for treating diseases in mammals, and in particular, in a human in a therapy selected from the group including protecting skeletal muscles against damage resulting from trauma, protecting skeletal muscles subsequent to muscle or systemic diseases such as intermittent claudication, to treat shock conditions, to preserve donor tissue and organs used in transplants, and to treat cardiovascular diseases including atrial and ventricular arrhythmias, Prinzmetal""s (variant) angina, stable angina, and exercise induced angina, congestive heart disease, and myocardial infarction.
2. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,264, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a class of substituted piperazine compounds that includes a compound known as ranolazine, (xc2x1)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methoxyphenoxy)-propyl]-1-piperazineacetamide, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and their use in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases, including arrhythmias, variant and exercise-induced angina, and myocardial infarction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,229, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of ranolazine and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters for the treatment of tissues experiencing a physical or chemical insult, including cardioplegia, hypoxic or reperfusion injury to cardiac or skeletal muscle or brain tissue, and for use in transplants. In particular, ranolazine is particularly useful for treating arrhythmias, variant and exercise-induced angina, and myocardial infarction by partially inhibiting cardiac fatty acid oxidation. Conventional oral and parenteral ranolazine formulations are disclosed, including controlled release formulations. In particular, Example 7D of U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,229 describes a controlled release formulation in capsule form comprising microspheres of ranolazine and microcrystalline cellulose coated with release controlling polymers.
Despite the important discovery that ranolazine is a very useful cardiac therapeutic agent, there remains a need for compounds that are partial fatty acid oxidation inhibitors that have a half-life greater than ranolazine and that have activities as least similar to ranolazine.
This invention includes novel heteroaryl alkyl piperazine derivatives that are partial fatty acid oxidation inhibitors with good therapeutic half-lives.
This invention also includes novel substituted piperazine compounds that can be administered to a mammal to protect skeletal muscles against damage resulting from trauma, to protecting skeletal muscles subsequent to muscle or systemic diseases such as intermittent claudication, to treat shock conditions, to preserve donor tissue and organs used in transplants, and to treat cardiovascular diseases including atrial and ventricular arrhythmias, Prinzmetal""s (variant) angina, stable angina, and exercise induced angina, congestive heart disease, and myocardial infarction.
This invention includes a class of substituted piperazine compounds having the formula: 
wherein m=1, 2, or 3;
q=NH, O, or S;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituent are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, and SO2R22;
R6, R7 and R8 each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, C1-4 alkyl, or aryl wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, CN, OR20, N(R20)2, CO2R20, CON(R20)2 or aryl, wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl, or R11 and R12 may together form a carbonyl, or R13 and R14 may together form a carbonyl, or R15 and R16 may together form a carbonyl or R11 and R13 or R9 and R15 or R9 and R11 or R11 and R15 or R9 and R13 may join together to form a ring including from 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
R17 is heteroaryl that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22;
R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, mono- or dialkylamino, alkyl CN, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, or CF3; and
R22 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkyl amide, aryl amide, heteroaryl amide, CN, Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, CF3, or heteroaryl.
In another embodiment, this invention is a substituted piperazine compound selected from the group consisting of N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-2-(4-{2-hydroxy-3-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-benzoxazol-5-yloxy]-propyl}-piperazin-1-yl)acetamide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-2-yloxy)-2-hydroxy-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide,4-(3-{4-[(2,6-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)-methyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-2-hydroxy-propoxy)-1H-indole-2-carboxylic acid amide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-6-yloxy)2-hydroxy-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-6-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}aceamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-3,5-dimethyl-piperazine-1-yl}acetamide, 2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzoxazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzothiazol-7-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-ylacetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-2-oxo-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzoxazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-(4-{2-hydroxy-3-[2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-benzoxazol-5-yloxy]-propyl}-piperazin-1-yl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinoxalin-2-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(pyridin-3-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinolin-4-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(isoquinolin-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinolin-6-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-quinolin-7-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-2-ylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl]piperazinyl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide, 2-(4-[3-(benzoxazol-2-ylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl]piperazinyl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide and mixtures thereof.
In yet another embodiment, this invention is a method for administering one or more composition of this invention to a mammal in a treatment selected from the group consisting of protecting skeletal muscles against damage resulting from trauma, protecting skeletal muscles subsequent to muscle or systemic diseases such as intermittent claudication, to treat shock conditions, to preserve donor tissue and organs used in transplants, and to treat cardiovascular diseases including atrial and ventricular arrhythmias, Prinzmetal""s (variant) angina, stable angina, and exercise induced angina, congestive heart disease, and myocardial infarction.
A class of substituted piperazine compounds having the following formula: 
wherein m=1, 2, or 3;
q=NH, O, or S;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituent are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, and SO2R22;
R6, R7 and R8 each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, C1-4 alkyl, or aryl wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, CN, OR20, N(R20)2, CO2R20, CON(R20)2 or aryl, wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl, or R11 and R12 may together form a carbonyl, or R13 and R14 may together form a carbonyl, or R15 and R16 may together form a carbonyl or R11 and R13 or R9 and R15 or R9 and R11 or R11 and R15 or R9 and R13 may join together to form a ring including from 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
R17 is heteroaryl that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22;
R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, mono- or dialkylamino, alkyl, CN, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, or CF3; and
R22 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkyl amide, aryl amide, heteroaryl amide, CN, Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, CF3, or heteroaryl.
In a preferred embodiment, q=NH or O.
In a preferred embodiment, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, SO2N(R20)2, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22. In another preferred embodiment, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, C1-5 alkyl, C2-5 alkenyl, or C2-5 alkynyl, wherein the alkyl substituent is optionally substituted with CF3. In yet another preferred embodiment, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, or C1-3 alkyl wherein the alkyl substituent is optionally substituted with CF3. More preferably R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, CF3, OR20, or C1-2 alkyl, with hydrogen, OR20, or methyl being more preferred and hydrogen or methyl being most preferred.
In a preferred embodiment, R6, R7 and R8 each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl and most preferably hydrogen or methyl.
In a preferred embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, CON(R20)2, C1-4 alkyl, or wherein R9 and R11 may together form a carbonyl, or R11 and R12 may together form a carbonyl, or R13 and R14 may together form a carbonyl, or R15 and R16 may together form a carbonyl. In yet another embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or C1-2 alkyl, wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl, or R11 and R12 may together form a carbonyl, or R13 and R14 may together form a carbonyl, or R15 and R16 may together form a carbonyl. In a more preferred embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, or methyl, wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl, or R11 and R12 may together form a carbonyl, or R13 and R14 may together form a carbonyl, or R15 and R16 may together form a carbonyl. In another embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, or C1-2 alkyl, wherein the alkyl substituent is optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of N(R20)2, or aryl or wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl. In another preferred embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or C1-2 alkyl, or wherein R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl. In still another preferred embodiment, R11 and R15 are each selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or methyl, R9, R11, R12, R13, R14 and R16 are each hydrogen and R9 and R10 may together form a carbonyl. In another preferred embodiment, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 are each hydrogen.
In one preferred embodiment, R17 is a heteroaryl that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-3 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, OR20, or N(R20)2. In another embodiment, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6,5 membered ring system containing from 1 to 5 heteroatoms each selected from the group consisting of N, O, or S that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heteroaryl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22. In this embodiment, R17 is preferably a heteroaryl that is a fused 6,5 membered ring system containing from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, or S that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, OR20, or N(R20)2. More preferably R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6,5 membered ring system containing from 1 to 2 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, or S that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-3 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, or OR20. Even more preferably in this embodiment, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6,5 membered ring system selected from the group consisting of indole, benzothiazole, and benzoxazole that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-3 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, or OR20. In this preferred embodiment, R17 is preferably benzothiazole that is optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-3 alkyl, or aryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo or CF3. More preferably R17 is benzothiazole that is optionally substituted at the 2-position with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl or phenyl. In an alternative preferred embodiment, R17 is 5-substituted benzothiazole that is optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-3 alkyl, or aryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo or CF3. The 5-substituted benzothiazole is preferably substituted at the 2-position with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl or phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6, 6 membered ring system containing from 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22. More preferably, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6, 6 membered ring system containing from 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, OR20, or N(R20)2. Most preferably, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6, 6 membered ring system containing from 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with methyl;
In yet another preferred embodiment, R17 is a 5 or 6-membered ring containing from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, S, or O that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20SO2R22, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, or SO2R22. More preferably, R17 is a 5 or 6 membered ring including from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from N, S, or O nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, OR20, or N(R20)2. Even more preferably, R17 is a 6 membered ring including from 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, CF3, OR20, N(R20)2, CON(R20)2, C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent independently selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, OR20, or N(R20)2. Most preferably in this embodiment, R17 is a 6 membered ring containing from 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms that is optionally substituted with methyl.
In yet still another preferred embodiment, R17 is a heteroaryl that is a fused 6,5 membered ring system selected from the group consisting of benzothiazole, and benzoxazole that is optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, CF3, OR20, C1-3 alkyl, or aryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo or CF3 and preferably optionally substituted with methyl.
In a preferred embodiment, R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcyano, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, or CF3. R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-5 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94OMe, or CF3. In a more preferred embodiment, R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-3 alkyl, or aryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent individually selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94OMe, and CF3. Most preferably, R20 is selected from the group consisting of H or C1-3 alkyl and most preferably H or methyl.
In a preferred embodiment, R22 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with 1 substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkyl amide, aryl amide, heteroaryl amide, CN, Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, CF3, or heteroaryl.
In a most preferred embodiment, this invention is a substituted piperazine compound selected from the group consisting of N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-2-(4-{2-hydroxy-3-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-benzoxazol-5-yloxy]-propyl}-piperazin-1-yl)acetamide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-2-yloxy)-2-hydroxy-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide,4-(3-{4-[(2,6-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)-methyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-2-hydroxy-propoxy)-1 H-indole-2-carboxylic acid amide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-6-yloxy)2-hydroxy-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-6-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}aceamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-3,5-dimethyl-piperazine-1-yl}acetamide, 2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-N-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6)-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzoxazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-phenyl-benzothiazol-7-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-ylacetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzothiazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-2-oxo-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6)-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-benzoxazol-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-(4-{2-hydroxy-3-[2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-benzoxazol-5-yloxy]-propyl}-piperazin-1-yl)acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-(4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinoxalin-2-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6)-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(pyridin-3-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1)-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinolin-4-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(isoquinolin-5-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(quinolin-6-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-{4-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-methyl-quinolin-7-yloxy)-propyl]-piperazin-1-yl}acetamide, 2-{4-[3-(benzothiazol-2-ylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl]piperazinyl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide, 2-{4-[3-(benzoxazol-2-ylamino)-2-hydroxypropyl]piperazinyl}-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide and mixtures thereof.
The following definitions apply to terms as used herein.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means all halogens, that is, chloro (Cl), fluoro (F), bromo (Br), iodo (I).
xe2x80x9cHydroxylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OH.
xe2x80x9cThiolxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means an alkane-derived radical containing from 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 15, carbon atoms (unless specifically defined). It is a straight chain alkyl, branched alkyl or cycloalkyl. Preferably, straight or branched alkyl groups containing from 1-15, more preferably 1 to 8, even more preferably 1-6, yet more preferably 1-4 and most preferably 1-2, carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the straight chain alkyl groups described immediately above. Preferably, cycloalkyl groups are monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic ring systems of 3-8, more preferably 3-6, ring members per ring, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl and the like. Alkyl also includes a straight chain or branched alkyl group that contains or is interrupted by a cycloalkyl portion. The straight chain or branched alkyl group is attached at any available point to produce a stable compound. Examples of this include, but are not limited to, 4-(isopropyl)-cyclohexylethyl or 2-methyl-cyclopropylpentyl. A substituted alkyl is a straight chain alkyl, branched alkyl, or cycloalkyl group defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a straight, branched, or cyclic hydrocarbon containing 2-20, preferably 2-17, more preferably 2-10, even more preferably 2-8, most preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms with at least one, preferably 1-3, more preferably 1-2, and most preferably one, carbon to carbon double bond. In the case of a cycloalkyl group, conjugation of more than one carbon to carbon double bond is not such as to confer aromaticity to the ring. Carbon to carbon double bonds may be either contained within a cycloalkyl portion, with the exception of cyclopropyl, or within a straight chain or branched portion. Examples of alkenyl groups include ethenyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylalkyl and the like. A substituted alkenyl is the straight chain alkenyl, branched alkenyl or cycloalkenyl group defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, or the like attached at any available point to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a straight or branched hydrocarbon containing 2-20, preferably 2-17, more preferably 2-10, even more preferably 2-8, most preferably 2-4, carbon atoms containing at least one, preferably one, carbon to carbon triple bond. Examples of alkynyl groups include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl and the like. A substituted alkynyl refers to the straight chain alkynyl or branched alkynyl defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like attached at any available point to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2=CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, where R is lower alkyl, or substituted lower alkyl, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 may independently be hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined below.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl alkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a groups xe2x80x94RCxe2x89xa1CRxe2x80x2 where R is lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl, Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined below.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94OR, where R is lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl, heteroalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, or substituted cycloheteroalkyl as defined.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94S(O)n=1xe2x88x922xe2x80x94R, where R is lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl or substituted aralkyl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d denotes groups xe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl and the like as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d denotes groups xe2x80x94OAr, where Ar is an aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, or substituted heteroaryl group as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d denotes the group NRRxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 may independently by hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined herein or acyl.
xe2x80x9cAmidoxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94C(O)NRRxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 may independently by hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cCarboxylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94C(O)OR, where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, and substituted hetaryl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means phenyl or naphthyl optionally carbocyclic fused with a cycloalkyl of preferably 5-7, more preferably 5-6, ring members and/or optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl optionally substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a saturated, unsaturated, or aromatic carbocyclic group having a single ring (e.g., morpholino, pyridyl or furyl) or multiple condensed rings (e.g., naphthpyridyl, quinoxalyl, quinolinyl, indolizinyl or benzo[b]thienyl) and having at least one hetero atom, such as N, O or S, within the ring, which can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a monocyclic aromatic ring structure containing 5 or 6 ring atoms, or a bicyclic aromatic group having 8 to 10 atoms, containing one or more, preferably 1-4, more preferably 1-3, even more preferably 1-2, heteroatoms independently selected from the group O, S, and N, and optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like. Heteroaryl is also intended to include oxidized S or N, such as sulfinyl, sulfonyl and N-oxide of a tertiary ring nitrogen. A carbon or nitrogen atom is the point of attachment of the heteroaryl ring structure such that a stable aromatic ring is retained. Examples of heteroaryl groups are pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, oxathiadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazinyl, furanyl, benzofuryl, indolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, and the like. A substituted heteroaryl contains a substituent attached at an available carbon or nitrogen to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a non-aromatic cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 10 atoms in which from 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the ring are replaced by heteroatoms of O, S or N, and are optionally benzo fused or fused heteroaryl of 5-6 ring members and/or are optionally substituted as in the case of cycloalkyl. Heterocycyl is also intended to include oxidized S or N, such as sulfinyl, sulfonyl and N-oxide of a tertiary ring nitrogen. The point of attachment is at a carbon or nitrogen atom. Examples of heterocyclyl groups are tetrahydrofuranyl, dihydropyridinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, dihydroindolyl, and the like. A substituted hetercyclyl contains a substituent nitrogen attached at an available carbon or nitrogen to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a heterocycle optionally mono or poly substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ar where Ar is an aryl group and R is lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl group. Aryl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94R-Het where Het is a heterocycle group and R is a lower alkyl group. Heteroalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94R-HetAr where HetAr is an heteroaryl group and R lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Heteroarylalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl,.nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a divalent cyclic or polycyclic alkyl group containing 3 to 15 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group comprising one or more substituents with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group wherein one or more of the ring carbon atoms is replaced with a heteroatom (e.g., N, O, S or P).
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloheteroalkyl group as herein defined which contains one or more substituents, such as halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl cycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94R-cycloalkyl where cycloalkyl is a cycloalkyl group and R is a lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Cycloalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g. halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl cycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94R-cycloheteroalkyl where R is a lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Cycloheteroalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g. halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, amino, amido, carboxyl, acetylene, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cOptionalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coptionallyxe2x80x9d mean that the subsequently described event or circumstance may or may not occur, and that the description includes instances where the event or circumstance occurs and instances in which it does not. For example, xe2x80x9coptional pharmaceutical excipientsxe2x80x9d indicates that a formulation so described may or may not include pharmaceutical excipients other than those specifically stated to be present, and that the formulation so described includes instances in which the optional excipients are present and instances in which they are not.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refer to any treatment of a disease in a mammal, particularly a human, and include:
(i) preventing the disease from occurring in a subject which may be predisposed to the disease but has not yet been diagnosed as having it;
(ii) inhibiting the disease, i.e., arresting its development; or
(iii) relieving the disease, i.e., causing regression of the disease.
All of the aforementioned embodiments include the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, particularly the mono- and dihydrochlorides, and mixtures thereof.
The compounds having the general formula Ia (q=O) or Ic (q=S) can be prepared as outlined in Schemes 1-5. A general synthesis of the compounds of this invention is outlined in Scheme 1. Compound IV can be prepared by N-acylation of substituted aniline II with 2-substituted chloroacetylchloride III. Compound II is available commercially or readily prepared through reduction of the corresponding nitrobenzene derivative (acid/SnCl2 or catalytic hydrogenation, see Advanced Organic Chemistry, Ed. J. March, (1992) A. Wiley-Interscience). Some examples of commercially available substituted anilines corresponding to general structure II include 2,6-dimethylaniline, 2,3-dimethylaniline, 2-methylaniline, 4-methylaniline, 4-methylaniline, 2,4-dichloroaniline, 3,4-dichloroaniline, 2,5-dichloroaniline, 2,4-dichloroaniline, 2-chloroaniline, 3-chloroaniline, 2,6-difluoroaniline, 2,5-difluoroaniline, 3,4-difluoroaniline, 2-fluoroaniline, 4-fluoroaniline, 3-fluoroaniline, 2-fluoro-6-chloroaniline, 4-fluoro-3-chloroaniline, 4-acetoxyaniline. 
Compound VI can be obtained by reacting compound IV with N-protected substituted piperazine V through warming in an appropriate solvent (e.g. DMF, EtOH). Protection of the nitrogen of compound V is only required when it is useful to control the regiochemistry of the addition of Compound V with compound IV. In some cases, compound V can be obtained from commercial resources. Examples of commercially available compounds corresponding to general structure V include 2-methylpiperazine, 2,5-dimethylpiprazine, 2,6-dimethylpiperazine, 2,3,5,6-tetramethylpiperazine, piperazine-2-carboxylic acid, perhydroquinoxaline, 2-aminomethyl-6-methylpiperazine, 2-aminomethylpiperazine, 2-(o-chlorophenyl)piperazine, and 2-(m-chlorophenyl)piperazine. Deprotection of compound VI can be accomplished using the standard conditions (e.g. for Boc group use TFA, for CBZ and benzyl use hydrogenation). Compound Ia or Ic can be prepared by reacting compound VII with epoxide VIII through warming in an appropriate solvent (ethanol, DMF, CHCl2, THF) or by stirring at room temperature in the presence of a lanthamide (III) Lewis acid (Chini, M et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 35: 433-36 (1994). 
Epoxide VIII (where m=1, 2, or 3) can be prepared as outlined in Scheme 2. Heating substituted phenol, or thiophenol IX with epichlorohydrin, epibromohydrin, or 4-bromo-1,2-epoxybutane and potassium carbonate in acetone or sodium hydride in DMF can afford epoxide VIII. Compound IX can be obtained from commercial resources. Examples of commercially available compounds corresponding to structure XI include 2-methyl-5-hydroxybenzothiazole, 2-hydroxybenzothiazole, 8-hydroxyquinolidine, 6-hydroxyquinoline, 4-hydroxyquinoline, 5-hydroxyisoquinoline, 3-hydroxypyridine, 2-quinoxalinol, and 4-(imidazol-1-yl)phenol. In some cases compound VIII can be obtained from commercial sources. Examples of commercially available compounds corresponding to general structure VIII include 4-glycidyloxy-2-indolecarboxamide.
Compound IX can in turn be prepared by the deprotection of the corresponding methyl or benzyl ethers (X) using Lewis acids as shown in Scheme 3 (BBr3, BF3, etc.xe2x80x94see Advanced Organic Chemistry, Ed. J. March (1992) A. Wiley Intersciences, p 434). Benzyl ethers can also be deprotected by refluxing with palladium hydroxide in ethanol/cyclohexene (see Catalytic hydrogenation over platinum metals, P. N. Rylander, Academic Press, New York, N.Y., (1976) p 464). Commercially available methyl ethers include 6-methoxy-2-methyl-benzothiazole. 
Compound IX can also be prepared by the diazotization of the corresponding amino compounds (XI) as shown in Scheme 4 (Boggust, W. A and Cocker, W. J. Chem. Soc. 1949, 355). Commercially available amines include 6-amino-benzothiazole. 
The 6, 5 fused ring system of compound X can be prepared by the cyclization of commercially available ethers of 2-aminophenols, 2-aminothiophenols, or 2-aminoanilines (XII) with orthoesters (XIII) (Musser, J. H. et al., J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 1255-1259) or imidates (XIV) (Gregory, G. I. Et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1973, 47-51) as shown in Scheme 5 and 6 respectively. Commercially available, ethers of aminophenols include 4-methoxy-2-aminophenol, orthoesters include trimethyl orthoformate and trimethyl orthoacetate, imidates include ethyl acetimidate hydrochloride, and ethyl benzimidate hydrochloride. 
The thiophenol analog of compound XII can be prepared from the commercially available compound XV by reacting with sodium disulfide hydrate followed by reduction using tin and hydrochloric acid ( Dannley, R. L. and Zazaris, D. A; Can. J. Chem. 1965, 43, 2610-2612) as shown in Scheme 7. Commercially available nitro compounds include 3-nitro-4-chloroanisole. 
Imidate XIV can be prepared by bubbling HCI gas through an alcoholic solution of the commercially available nitrites XVI as shown in Scheme 8. Commercially available nitriles include, benzonitrile, 4-trifluoromethylbenzonitrile and 3-trifluoromethylbenzonitrile. 
Sulfur containing 6,5 fused ring system of compound X can also be prepared from the commercially available ethers of anilines XVII (Stevens, M. F. G. et al, J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 1689-1695) as shown in Scheme 9. Thioamide XX can be obtained by the reaction of Lawesson""s reagent with amide XIX which in turn can be prepared by the reaction of compound XVII with compound XVIII. Cyclization of XX with potassium ferrocyanide under basic conditions can afford compound XXI. Commercially available ethers of anilines include benzyloxyanilines and anisidines. 
A general synthesis of the compound XXV of this invention is outlined in Scheme 10. Compound XXIV can be prepared by the deprotection of compound XXIII using the standard conditions (e.g. for BOC group use TFA, for CBZ and benzyl use hydrogenation). Compound XXIII in turn can be prepared by the reaction of the commercially available protected monoketopiperazine analog compound XXII with compound IV and sodium hydride in an appropriate solvent (DMF, THF). An example of the commercially available monoketopiperazines include 4-benzyloxycarbonylpiperazine-2-one. 
A general synthesis of the compound Ib (q=NH) of this invention is outlined in Schemes 11 and 12. Compound XXVII can be prepared by refluxing compound VII with the epoxide XXVI in a suitable solvent (ethanol, THF). Deprotection of compound XXVII can be accomplished by using standard conditions (e.g. for BOC group use TFA; for CBZ use hydrogenation or Pd(OH)2). Compound Ib can be prepared by refluxing compound XXVIII with compound XXIX in a suitable solvent (ethanol, THF). Commercially available compound XXIX includes 2-chlorobenzothiazole, 2-chlorobenzoxazole, 2-chloropyridine, 2-chloropyrimidine, 2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)pyrimidine, and chloropyrazine. 
Epoxide XXVI in turn can be prepared as shown in Scheme 12. Commercially available compound XXX can be protected using the standard conditions (for BOC protection use BOC anliydride; for CBZ protection use CBZ-Cl). Compound XXV can be prepared by the reaction of compound XXXI using m-chloroperbenzoic acid in a suitable solvent (e.g. dichloromethane). An example of a commercially available compound XXX includes by is not limited to allylamine. 
Compound V can be prepared as described in Scheme 13. Alkylation of compound XXXII with alkyl halides using t-BuLi as base can afford compound XXXIII as described by Pohlman et. al. (J. Org. Chem, 1997, 62, 1016-1022). Reduction of XXXIV using diborane can afford the N-benzyl protected version of compound V after N-Boc deprotection with trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) [for the diborane reduction see Jacobson et. al, J. Med. Chem, 1999, 42, 1123-1144]. 
Compound V can also be prepared through standard coupling (eg. EDC or PyBroP) of D or L amino acids and standard deprotection as outlined in Scheme 14 (Cledera, P. et al. Tetrahedron, 1998 p. 12349-12360; Smith, R. A. et al Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1998, p. 2369-2374). Reduction of the diketopiperazine XXXVII with diborane can afford the N-benzyl protected version of compound V. 
Compound V can also be prepared as described in Scheme 15. Bromination of aldehydes XXXVIII followed by the reaction with ethylene diamine can afford the imine XLI. Catalytic hydrogenation of compound XLI can afford compound V (Bogeso, K. P., et al, J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, p 4380-4392). Commercially available aldehydes include isobutyraldehyde. 
Compound V also includes the bicyclic homologs of piperazine (1S,4S)-(+)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane 83, 3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1] octane 84, and 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2] octane 85. 
Commercially available bicyclic analogs include (1S,4S)-(+)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane 83. Compounds 84, 85, and the (1R,4R) isomer of 83 can be prepared by published procedures (for 84 and 85- see Sturm, P. A. et al, J. Med. Chem. 1974, 17, 481-487; for 83 seexe2x80x94Barish, T. F. and Fox, D. E. J. Org. Chem., 1990, 55, 1684-1687).
Specific examples of the preparation of compounds corresponding to the general schemes described above are disclosed in Scheme 16-29 of the Examples which further illustrate alternative methods for preparing compounds of this invention. In particular, 2,6-methylaniline was acylated with 2-chloroacetyl chloride 2 using saturated bicarbonate and ether (1:1) as base and co-solvent, respectively to afford the chloroacetamide derivative 3. Further reaction of compound 3 with piperazine afforded compound 5 through warming in ethanol. Reaction of compound 5 with epoxide 6 by warming both components in ethanol at reflux afforded piperazine derivative 7 as illustrated in Scheme 16. Compound 6 was prepared by warming epichlorohydrin with the phenol 8 in acetone in the presence of K2CO3 as described in Scheme 17. 
The benzoxazole derivative 8 was prepared by the deprotection of compound 13 as shown in Scheme 18. Compound 10 was prepared by condensation of 2-amino-4-methoxyphenol 12. Compound 12 was obtained by the catalytic hydrogenation of the commercially available 4-methoxy-2-nitrophenol 11, and the benzimidate derivative 13 as shown in Scheme 19. Compound 13 was obtained from 3-trifluoromethylbenzonitrile 14 using a Pinner reaction (ethanoluanhydrous HCl). 
SCHEME 20
Synthesis of the key intermediates that were used in the preparation of the compounds described in this invention are shown in Scheme 21-25. Compound 16 was prepared by the diazotization of the commercially available 6-aminobenzothiazole as shown in scheme 21. 
Compound 19 was prepared by condensation of compound 12 with trimethyl orthoacetate 18 as shown in Scheme 22. 
Compound 22 can be prepared by the reduction of compound 21 with tin and hydrochloric acid as shown in Scheme 23. Compound 21 was synthesized by reacting compound 20 with sodium disulfide hydrate. 
Compound 26 was prepared by the reaction of compound 25 with Lawesson""s reagent as shown in Scheme 24. Compound 25 was prepared by the reaction of the aniline 23 with benzoyl chloride 24. Cyclization of the thioamide 26 with potassium ferrocyanide in aqueous sodium hydroxide gave a mixture of compounds 27 and 28. Compounds 27 and 28 were separated by column chromatography. 
Debenzylation of compound 27 was carried out as shown in Scheme 25 by transfer hydrogenolysis using Pearlmann""s catalyst in ethanol/cyclohexene. 
Synthesis of compound 34 of this invention is described in Scheme 26. The amide 3 was prepared as described in Scheme 16. Reaction of 3 with the manion of the anion of the monoketopiperazine 30 formed through treatment with sodium hydride in DMF gave compound 31. Compound 34 was obtained through warming compound 32 with the epoxide 33 in ethanol. Compound 32 was prepared by the deprotection of compound 31 by catalytic dehydrogenation. Epoxide 33 was prepared in the same manner as compound 6 described in Scheme 17. 
Synthesis of a specific compound 39 of this invention is described in Scheme 27. The synthesis of compound 5 was described previously (Scheme 16). Warming compound 5 to reflux with the epoxide 35 in ethanol gave compound 36. Deprotection of 36 by treatment with palladium hydroxide in ethanol/cyclohexene under reflux conditions gave the amine 37. The final compound 39 was prepared by reacting 37 with 2-chlorobenzothiazole in ethanol and triethylamine. 
Epoxide 35 was synthesized as described in Scheme 28. Allylamine 40 was reacted with benzyl chloroformate in dichloromethane to afford compound 42. Reaction of m-chloroperbenzoic acid with 42 gave the epoxide 35. 
The acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention may be converted to the corresponding free base by treating with a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide, typically in the presence of aqueous solvent, and at a temperature of between about 0 degrees C. and 100 degrees C. The free base form is isolated by conventional means, such as extraction with an organic solvent.
Salts of the compounds of this invention may be interchanged by taking advantage of differential solubilities and volatilities, or by treating with the appropriately loaded ion exchange resin. This conversion is carried out at a temperature between about 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent being used as the medium for the procedure. Administration of the active compounds and salts described herein can be via any of the accepted modes of administration for therapeutic agents. These methods include oral, parenteral, transdermal, subcutaneous and other systemic modes. The preferred method of administration is oral, except in those cases where the subject is unable to ingest, by himself, any medication. In those instances it may be necessary to administer the composition parentarally.
Depending on the intended mode, the compositions may be in the form of solid, semi-solid or liquid dosage forms, such as, for example, tablets, suppositories, pills, capsules, powders, liquids, suspensions, or the like, preferably in unit dosage forms suitable for single administration of precise dosages. The compositions may include one or more conventional pharmaceutical excipients and at least one active compound of this invention or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and, in addition, may include other medicinal agents, pharmaceutical agents, carriers, adjuvants, diluents, etc.
The amount of active compound administered will, of course, be dependent on the subject being treated, the subject""s weight, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration and the judgment of the prescribing physician. However, an effective dosage is in the range of 0.1-30 mg/kg/day, preferably 0.5-20 mg/kg/day. For an average 70 kg human, this would amount to 7-2100 mg per day, or preferably 35-1400 mg/day. Since many of the effects of the compounds herein (protect skeletal muscles against damage resulting from trauma; protect skeletal muscles subsequent to muscle or systemic diseases such as intermittent claudication; treat shock conditions; preserve donor tissue and organs used in transplants; and treat cardiovascular diseases including atrial and ventricular arrhythmias, Prinzmetal""s (variant) angina, stable angina, exercise induced angina, congestive heart disease, and myocardial infarction) are achieved through a similar mechanism (partial fatty acid oxidation inhibition) dosages (and forms of administration) are all generally within the same general and preferred ranges for all these utilities.
For solid compositions, conventional non-toxic solid include, for example, pharmaceutical grades of mannitol, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharin, talcum, cellulose, glucose, sucrose, magnesium carbonate, and the like may be used. The active compound as defined above may be formulated as suppositories using, for example, polyalkylene glycols, for example, propylene glycol, as the carrier. Liquid pharmaceutically administrable compositions can, for example, be prepared by dissolving, dispersing, etc. an active compound as defined above and optional pharmaceutical adjuvants in a excipient, such as, for example, water, saline, aqueous dextrose, glycerol, ethanol, and the like, to thereby form a solution or suspension. If desired, the pharmaceutical composition to be administered may also contain minor amounts of nontoxic auxiliary substances such as wetting or emulsifying agents, pH buffering agents and the like, for example, sodium acetate, sorbitan monolaurate, triethanolamine sodium acetate, triethanolamine oleate, etc. Actual methods of preparing such dosage forms are known, or will be apparent, to those skilled in this art; for example, see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 15th Edition, 1975. The composition or formulation to be administered will, in any event, contain a quantity of the active compound(s), a therapeutically effective amount, i.e. in an amount effective to alleviate the symptoms of the subject being treated. For oral administration, a pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic composition is formed by the incorporation of any of the normally employed excipients, such as, for example pharmaceutical grades of mannitol, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharin, talcum, cellulose, glucose, sucrose, magnesium, carbonate, and the like. Such compositions take the form of solutions, suspensions, tablets, pills, capsules, powders, sustained release formulations and the like. Such compositions may contain 10%-95% active ingredient, preferably 1-70%.
Parenteral administration is generally characterized by injection, either subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intravenously. Injectables can be prepared in conventional forms, either as liquid solutions or suspensions, solid forms suitable for solution or suspension in liquid prior to injection, or as emulsions. Suitable excipients are, for example, water, saline, dextrose, glycerol, ethanol or the like. In addition, if desired, the pharmaceutical compositions to be administered may also contain minor amounts of non-toxic auxiliary substances such as wetting or emulsifying agents, pH buffering agents and the like, such as for example, sodium acetate, sorbitan monolaurate, triethanolamine oleate, etc.
A more recently devised approach for parenteral administration employs the implantation of a slow-release or sustained-release system, such that a constant level of dosage is maintained. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,795, which is incorporated herein by reference. In another recent approach, the compositions of this invention can be administered orally in a sustained release dosage form using the compositions and/or methods disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/321,522, filed on May 27, 1999, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is within the scope of this invention to administer one or more compounds of this invention to a mammal, and preferably to a human by other known routes of pharmaceutical dosage form administration including, but not limited to by bolus, intravenously, transdermally, through inhalation, sub-cutaneously, or any other therapeutic agent administration method or route know to one skilled in the art.